1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technology of OLED, more specifically, to a vapor deposition device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic Light-Emitting Diode (“OLED” hereinafter) is also called Organic Electroluminescence Display which is composed of an extremely thin organic coating and a glass substrate. When the electrical current passes though OLED, the organic coating will emit light, i.e., OLED has the characteristic of self-luminous, moreover, the visual angle of the OLED display is large, and it can save the electricity significantly. Therefore, the OLED display has an incomparable advantage in comparison with the present LCD, which has been widely applied.
Presently, the OLED evaporative coating equipment is the customized machine, however the activation of the volume production is lower, which is the ratio of the possible production quantity and the actual production quantity in a machine. In the industry, the activation of the volume production is improved by the following means: increasing the volume of the vapor deposition materials in the evaporative process, for example, improving the volume of the crucible which is used for carrying the vapor deposition materials or designing the feeding device outside the chamber; forming the deposited film by vacuum vapor deposition with the Fine Metal Mask (“FMM”, hereinafter) evaporating technology.
FIG. 1 shows a structure diagram of the vapor deposition process adopting the traditional blowout panel. A Moving Vapor Deposition Source 15 moves along the lengthways direction of Moving Device 16 to perform the vapor deposition process on a Substrate 11. When Moving Vapor deposition Source 15 moves below Substrate 11 and the vapor deposition process is accomplished, Moving Vapor deposition Source 15 comes back to the location for vapor depositing along the lengthways direction of Moving Device 16. Since Vapor Deposition Materials 17 are sprayed by Moving Vapor deposition Source 15 during all the time of its movement, i.e., the Vapor Deposition Materials 17 is sprayed onto the lower surface of the blowout panel, and the adsorption ability of the lower surface of Blowout Panel 14 is limited, Vapor Deposition Materials 17 absorbed by the lower surface of Blowout Panel 14 will crack and even peel off after a long time of being vapor deposited, which affects the stability of the vapor deposition process.
Sand Blasting Treatment or Molten Aluminium Splash Treatment are adopted to improve the adsorption ability of the blowout panel in the vapor deposition process, however the problem that the vapor deposition materials will crack and even peel off after a long time of being vapor deposited is not solved. Moreover, the vapor deposition materials deposited upon the blowout panel can peel off to the vapor deposition source, thereby affecting the uniformity of the films and reducing the performance and the yield of products.
A related art has disclosed a deposition device, which comprises a crucible with a gas outlet on the top for holding a deposition material, and a lining around the gas outlet with a hole corresponding to the gas outlet. The hole of the lining has zigzag structure at the inner wall. The deposition device can prevent the deposition material from being contaminated.
Another related art has disclosed a method for processing the surface of an attachment-resisting plate. The method comprises the following steps: providing an attachment-resisting plate with a smooth surface; patterning the attachment-resisting surface of the attachment-resisting plate with a smooth surface to form an uneven attachment-resisting surface; blasting the attachment-resisting surface; and meltallizing the attachment-resisting surface after blasting. The smooth surface of the attachment-resisting plate is subject to the patterning, the blasting and the meltallizing so that the surface of the attachment-resisting plate has corrosion resistance, rust prevention, abrasion resistance, lubrication, roughness, adsorption, insulation, heat insulation and other properties; the attachment-resisting surface of the attachment-resisting plate achieves even roughness; and the attachment-resisting plate can easily absorb target atoms or large-sized particles so that the target atoms or large-sized particles do not fall on a substrate, thereby increasing the sediment capability of the attachment-resisting plate and prolonging the service life of the attachment-resisting plate.
Consequently, the related arts did not solve the problem that the vapor deposition materials will crack and even peel off after a long time of being vapor deposited.